This disclosure relates generally to optoelectronic components and more particularly to light emitting diode (LED) dice, and to methods for fabricating the dice.
A light emitting diode (LED) die can include a multi-layer semiconductor substrate made of a compound semiconductor material, such as GaN. The semiconductor substrate can include a p-type semiconductor layer having p-type dopants, an n-type semiconductor layer having n-type dopants, and a multiple quantum well (MQW) layer located between the semiconductor layers configured to emit light. The light emitting diode (LED) die can also include electrodes for supplying current for activating the multiple quantum well (MQW) layer to emit light.
One problem that can occur in a light emitting diode (LED) die is that current can accumulate on specific areas of a semiconductor layer, particularly near an electrode, limiting the efficiency of the multiple quantum well (MQW) layer. This problem, which is sometimes referred to as “current crowding”, requires higher forward bias (Vf), and also increases power consumption and heat output. One prior art approach to this problem is to form the electrodes with a number of legs that spread out the current. However, this approach tends to cover a large area of the multiple quantum well (MQW) layer limiting brightness. The present disclosure is directed to a light emitting diode (LED) die having an electrode frame configured to spread current and to a method for fabricating the light emitting diode (LED) die.